Zorkrio-Hormescrid
The descendants of the Zorkrio-Zianiids. They were made from an altered DNA sample placed inside Steve, causing it to survive the Great Sacrifice. History Origins It started when the Zorkrio-Zianiids decided to improve their physique to make it easier to do things; their short, roughly cylindrical bodies made it hard to be manoeuverable. However, out of fear that the new breed would rebel or otherwise outcompete the original species, they sent Bazrez, the most famous Zorkrio-Zianiid captain of all time, to the Galactic Core to insert the DNA into Steve and reprogram him to guard the DNA. This was done successfully, and as Steve was not being of the Exiled One's creation or guidance, nor of the Egg, meant that within him, the DNA survived the Great Sacrifice. Later, the Exiled One found Steve in the Galactic Core of the Milky Way Galaxy. To avoid him from attacking, he reprogrammed Steve to be his loyal servant, and that's when he learned of the DNA. The Exiled One then used Steve to make sure Telmanul would join the Exiled Templar, or else clone the Zorkrio-Hormescrids onto the planet Telmanul went to. However, since Telmanul was saved by a Protoss named Vion, Steve cloned the first Zorkrio-Hormescrids. The Zorkrio-Hormescrid Dominion had thus begun. Leaders Of The Dominion Te'Tzaan Administration Te'Tzaan was the first dictator of the Zorkrio-Hormescrid Dominion. He proclaimed a Shamastist government, and made his empire join the Allied Hive and the OCAJP. He also welcomed the Night Raves of the old breed to become not only slaves for the Dominion, but also a good portion of it's military force, as proven by Agreement 134, which states that all Zorkrio-Hormescrid military forces outside of the colonies are to be Night Rave forces, to prevent the Zorkrio-Hormescrid Dominion from having a had reputation. When the Deon Shami attacked the empire's capital, Te'Tzaan was kidnapped, but the local brooding tower was well-hidden, and would soon witness the depart of the next dictator from his birthplace. Hiin'Niin Administration With the Deon Shami having control of the Zorkrio-Hormescrid homeworld, chances were slim that it could be taken over, but Hiin'Niin and his friend, Zuure'Lo, managed to call over Night Rave reinforcements. Once he reclaimed the Zorkrio-Hormescrid homeworld, he became the dictator of his empire, and his first actions on duty were to promote Zuure'Lo to the head of the Bureau of Military Transactions and to reject Agreement 134 indefinitely. With time, the Exiled Mass collapsed, leaving the Zorkrio-Hormescrid Dominion to rule the Allied Hive. However, Steve now serving the Exiled One, Hiin'Niin offered the position of control over the alliance to Steve. This was a very smart move, because it would prevent corruption among any other potential leader of the Allied Hive in future times. However, Te'Tzaan soon escaped the Deon Shami; while under their hostage, he came to assume that communism is a means of worshipping the Exiled One. He would overthrow Steve and make the Allied Hive become the Exilist Order Of Perfection, whose plans would bring an end to almost all empires in existence at the time, and would set the backdrop for the biggest war in history. 50 Million Years Later The Zorkrio-Hormescrid time capsule was located on Zorkon, the homeworld of their ancestors, and so the Zorkrio-Hormescrid Empire was formed there. They proclaimed a democratic Scientist empire led by President Kai'Pei, which later obtained a membership in the Alliance Of Reason, resulting in their destruction by the Quee. However, while the Zorkrio-Hormescrids went extinct, the Night Raves who worked for them were spared by the Quee, and were ultimately instrumental in driving away the Queee from the present.